Bitten and Deceived
by xMystery-Twilight-Fanx
Summary: Avery, a popular down to earth teenager, falls for the one thing that she thought was a myth. A vampire. What happens when her best friend gets nosy and tries to find out the truth. Can Avery save him from the truth? Or will everything end badly?


**Bitten and Deceived.**

**Chapter one.**

* * *

I looked down into the cool, clear water below me. The soft breeze blew my wavy, blond hair and I closed my eyes and drew out a sigh. I opened my eyes again, and watched my two friends swimming below me.

"Are you going to jump in? Or are you too chicken?" Conner whispered in my ear. I laughed and turned around. Conner's sandy blonde hair was whipping around in the warm breeze and his brown ,warm eyes were smiling. He had his shirt already off, and swim trunks on. I have always appreciated Conner's gorgeous body. He was very easy to look at, but he was only my best friend. Conner pretended to push me off the edge of the cliff, causing me to grab on to his arms. He laughed loudly, while I glared at him.

"That's not funny asshole. I am going to jump, I just wanted to feel the peace here first," I said and shoved him a bit. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me, "Since when have you cared about the nature and peace? I thought that was Savannah's job?".

I looked down at Savannah, and laughed. She had her tongue stuck out at Conner. "I heard that Conner! Just cause I care about being clean and healthy doesn't mean you can make fun of me," She giggled, and dunked her head under the surface of the water. Conner chuckled darkly, and looked over at me.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" I said quietly. He started moving closer towards me. Oh god. I remember that look, he was going to throw me in the water. "Conner! No! I swear, if you take another step, I'll get my big brothers to beat you up!". He laughed, and continued closer, backing me up into the corner of the cliff. I heard Savannah and Mia laughing below us. "Get her Conner!" Mia cheered. I laughed, and tried to kick at Conner. He was now almost right infront of me.

"You know kicking and punching me wont help Avery! I'll just grab your arm, or leg and pick you up," Conner chuckled, and moved closer to me. I tried to dodge his hands but unfortunately he grabbed me wrist and pulled me into his chest. He easily picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and punched his back, "Conner! No, don't even think about it". He took two easy steps to the edge of the cliff. "One, two, three," He yelled, and then threw himself, with me still on his shoulder, over the edge. I screeched as we fell down towards the water. Then, with a big splash, we were submerged in the cool, foggy lake.

I quickly slipped out of Conner's arms and swam upward towards the surface. Once at the top, I drew in a big breath and looked over to see Conner right beside me smirking. I swam over to him and punched him in the chest. He laughed and grabbed my wrist.

"God Conner, I hate you sometimes," I yelled, pretending to be mad at him, He laughed, and pulled me against his chest, "You know you love me". I tried not to laugh, and pushed him off of me, "Mhmm...you wish". I looked over at Mia and Savannah, and they were laughing their heads off. I immaturely stuck my tongue out at them, and dunked my head under the water. I swam quickly under the water, with my eyes open, and swam under the girls. I slowly went right in between them and shot myself up infront of them. They screamed so loud, that I thought it popped my ear drums. Conner was laughing his head off, occasionally coughing and choking on the water. I smirked, "Serves you right, for laughing at me".

They looked angrily at me, and then nodded at each other. Before I could even react, my head was once again submerged under the water. As soon as the pressure was off of my head, I swam up to the surface. When I reached the top, I coughed, and choked on the water that had filled my lungs. Conner swam over to me, and started slapping my back, trying to get the water out. Mia was lying on her back, laughing at me and Savie was looking at me apologetically. I glared at the two girls and finally stopped my sputtering.

"God, drown me why don't you?" I glared, angrily. Savannah came and hugged me, "Sorry Avery, I didn't think that you'd choke". I laughed, "It's fine". I didn't really feel like swimming anymore, so I swam over to the beach and grabbed my towel. They all followed me and grabbed their towels as well. "So, what are the plans tonight ladies?" Conner asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Hmm, well, I can ask Chase if you guys can come over. We can have a movie night, and a sleep over if you guys want to?" I asked.

"Ya, that sounds like fun! We can order some pizza too, and get popcorn and ice cream!" Savannah exclaimed, smiling. I nodded, and looked at the other two, "Do you guys think that's a good idea?". Mia nodded and smiled, "I can bring some scary movies".

"Yeah, I think it sounds fun," Conner nodded, and put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at them all, "Okay, awesome, I'll go call Chase". I took Conner's arm off my shoulder, and ran over to my bag to get my cell phone. I grabbed it and dialed Chase's cell phone number.

"Yo! What's up?" Chase yelled through the speaker. I held the phone away from my ear, and turned the volume down. "Uh, Chase? Since when did you go all gangster on me?" I said laughing.

He laughed, "Since now homie!". I laughed, "Oh well, seeing as my brother has gone crazy maybe I should just call back later". I heard Jerek laughing his head off in the background. Of course, Jerek probably dared him to act nuts. "Okay, sorry, what do you need Avery?" he replied, chuckling. I shook my head and answered him, "Well, I was wondering if it's possible for Conner, Mia and Savannah can sleep over tonight?".

"Meh...umm, sure I guess. We don't really have much to do here though and I don't feel like cooking tonight," He replied. "That's fine, we are going to order a few pizzas and just watch some movies," I said into the receiver. I heard him mumbling to Jerek and finally he replied, " Okay, sure but you guys gotta order enough pizza for us too". "Kay, we will be home in about 15 minutes," I exclaimed.

"Okay, drive safe. I love ya, Avery," Chase finished. "Love you too big brother! Bye!" I said and then hung up.

I walked back to my best friends, who were already all packed and changed into dry clothing. Conner grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "So, what's the deal? Did Chase say yes?" Mia asked. I nodded, "Yeah, you guys can sleep over but we have to order enough pizza for us and my brothers". They laughed and Savie shook her head, "Of course they'd want pizza too. Your brothers are pigs". I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I guess we can meet up at my place in a half an hour then? That gives you guys enough time to get all your stuff right?", I asked, and leaned up against Conner. Yeah, he's only my best friend. We have known each other since 2nd grade, and have always been this close. Everyone that knew us, knew that we were always like this. We wouldn't change it for the world.

"Yeah, that's plenty of time," Savie said, as she picked up her beach bag and jingled her car keys. "Kay, I'll order the pizzas then, and get beds ready," I finished, and turned around, causing Conner to get knocked off balance. He glared up at me from the ground, as we laughed at him. He started getting up off the ground, so I ran to my bag, picked it up and ran to the road to my car. "See ya in a few!" I yelled at them and quickly jumped into my car and locked the doors. Conner just reached the car, and tried to open the door. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. I reached into my bag and grabbed my keys and put them in the ignition. I turned the car on, and rolled the automatic window down a teeny bit. "Yes Conner?" I asked innocently. He glared, "You do realize that you have to drive me home, right?". I laughed, "Hmm, I do eh?".

"Just open the door, Avery," he whined. I smiled up at him, "Truce?". He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Fine, truce!". I laughed and unlocked the door, "Fine, get in then". He smiled and ran to the other side of the car and jumped in. "Seat belt?" I asked him, waiting for him to put it on. He rolled his eyes again, and reached across him to buckle in his seat belt. I smiled to myself and put the car in drive and then pulled out of the parking lot. I beeped the horn twice as I passed by Mia and Savannah. They smiled and waved, as they got into their cars. As we drove to Conner's house, I noticed that he was unusually quiet. I snuck a peek at him, and seen that he was just staring out the side window, with his hands in his lap.

I rose an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong, Conner?". He shifted slowly towards me, and looked at me, still saying nothing. "Hello, talk?" I said, and put my hand on top of his. He shifted his hand so that our fingers were entwined, "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." I raised my eyebrow again at him, but didn't question him further. About two minutes later, I pulled into my long driveway. Conner lived next door to me, so he could easily just hop the fence and come back over when he was packed. After I parked the car, Conner and I got out, and walked the opposite ways to our houses.

"See you in a few!" Conner yelled, as he jumped, and climbed over the fence that went in between our property lines. I quickly walked to the front door of my house and was about to open the door but was beat to it. Jerek stood there infront of me, and pulled me into a big, brotherly hug. "God, it's like I've been gone for a year," I mumbled into his chest. He laughed and let me go, "Jeez Avery, I'm pretty sure you should be use to it by now". I laughed and nodded. I pushed him out of the way and walked into the house with him following behind me. I walked into the livingroom to see Chase and my twin brother Adrian, sitting on the couch watching sports centre. Jerek went and sat next to them, and got sucked into the game as well. "Hello to you guys too!" I yelled. Chase smiled and mumbled a hey, and Adrian just nodded. I shook my head and ran up the stairs to my room.

I called the pizza place and ordered a few pizzas and drinks and then got set on making some beds. I went over to my closet and pulled out two single air mattresses and pumped them both up with the automatic air pump. I grabbed a bunch of sheets, pillows and comforters and made each of the beds. As I passed by my dresser, I accidentally knocked something off of the dresser, and bent down to pick it up. I looked down at the object and noticed that it was a picture of my parents, my brothers and I. A few tears came to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and threw the picture in the garbage can by my bed.

You see, my parents are divorced. My mom now is an alcoholic, and doesn't give two shits about me and my brothers. My dad was the one that has parental rights over me and Adrian but he is never home anymore. So now Chase came back home to look after us about a year and a half ago. Chase was in med school. He had dreams of becoming a surgeon, but then quit school to help Jerek look after Adrian and I. I have hated my parents from then on, because they took away all of Chase's dreams.

"Knock knock," Conner said as he walked into my room. I smiled at him and went up and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong, Miss Avery?" Conner asked as he stroked my hair. He has always been my best friend, and he knows absolutely everything about me. "I was just thinking about all my parents bullshit," I replied as I hugged him closer to me. He pushed me away slightly and looked into my eyes, "You know I'm always going to be here for you right? Always!". I smiled and nodded. He pulled me back into a hug, and we stood there for awhile until Mia and Savannah ran in.

"Hello losers! Let's get this party on the road," Mia yelled as she ran and jumped onto one of the air mattresses. "Ohhh, I shot gun the other air mattress!" Savie yelled and jumped onto it. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Conner, "I guess your stuck with me,".

"Aw, ew!" Conner yelled and jumped onto my bed. I gasped, and jumped onto him and tickled the crap out of him. "Ahhhh, hhahaaaa...Av–Averyyyy stooop!" He laughed, and whined. I laughed my head off when Mia and Savannah jumped on the bed and helped me tickle him. "Guysssss! Hahahaa.. Stoooop! P—lleeeaase!" he yelled I laughed, "Only if you say sorry and that I'm the greatest and most prettiest girl you've ever seen!".

"Finnne! Stoooop tickling for aaaa minute!" He yelled, and squirmed. We stopped for a minuted, but still held onto him. "Fine, Avery I'm sorry and you are the greatest, most prettiest girl I've ever known," He said quickly. I smiled down at him and got off, "Good boy". We all laughed. "Avery! Pizza!" Adrian yelled at me from down stairs. We all got off the bed and ran down the stairs to get some pizza. The night was just beginning.


End file.
